(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for a helmet, and more particularly to a holder for a helmet in which an suction band is formed by directly applying an adhesive soft material or by attaching a molded adhesive soft product to only the other portion of a pad except a center portion so that a vacuum state can be generated in the center portion of the pad; the suction band has a curved surface so as to be strongly mounted to even the helmet having a rounded shape; and a projection ring is formed on a circumference of the pad and a circumference of an inner circle of the pad to which the suction band will be attached so that the suction band can be easily formed on the pad.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a vehicle employs various holders for mounting a navigator, a small computer, a cup, a mobile phone, and convenience goods. These holders employ a suction plate based on a principle of a sucker so as to couple the goods to the vehicle without damaging the outer appearance of the vehicle. To effectively attach the suction plate to the glass or body of the vehicle, an operation lever is used to pull a center portion of the suction plate.
A typical suction plate is not mounted to the vehicle if the center portion of the suction plate is not pulled by the operation lever, and it is impossible to mount the navigator, a liquid crystal display (LCD) and other convenience goods to the vehicle if the operation level is not pulled. This is because, the suction plate is made of transparent rubber or plastic, and configured to be attached to the glass or body of the vehicle by compression pressure caused by the operation lever.
However, the typical suction plate is configured to be attached to the glass or body of the vehicle which has a flat surface, and it is therefore difficult to mount the holder including the typical suction plate to a rounded surface. That is, the holder with such a typical suction plate cannot be mounted to and used for an object having a rounded surface such as a helmet.
As a five-day work week has been introduced, people have spent a lot of time on enjoying outdoor and leisure activities. For example, people who go a paraglider and a hang-glider for the leisure activity has been growing more and more.
Thus, the people who enjoy the paraglider and the hang-glider have tried to mount a camera to a helmet in order to photograph themselves while flying. However, if the camera is mounted to the existing holder for the vehicle and the suction plate of this holder is attached to the helmet, it is very difficult to mount the camera to the helmet because the surface of the helmet is rounded.
Specifically, the helmet has a circular or elliptical shape, and therefore it is difficult to attach the suction plate to the helmet if the existing holder for the vehicle is used. Further, the sucking ability of the suction plate is deteriorated and easily detached.
In particular, the hang-glider or paraglider flies at a speed of 200˜250 Km/h, and thus the sucking ability of the exiting holder is not enough to normally mount the camera to the helmet.